Fusion
Fusions are the product of multiple Mages. Fusions are formed when the participants are emotionally harmonious with each other. This state can be spontaneous, but it is usually achieved deliberately through a synchronized dance. Description When Mages fuse, their bodies and minds become one. This creates an entirely different entity, as opposed to two minds sharing a single body. Fusion will cause the creation of a new being. Some dominant features in Mages can occur in their fusions, such as Karna's demon symbols. One component Mage can take control of the fusion. It is also possible for different Mages to take control of different parts of the fusion. Certain fusions will cause the loss of individuality between their fusing Mages if fused for long periods of time. A fusion of hatred is inherently unstable. Fusions retain all standard Mage abilities, such as fusing, magic, and even more. Common memories from the fusing Mages are carried over to the fusion. However, Mages who fuse together do not automatically share their memories with each other. Formation To fuse, Mages must be in perfect sync mentally, physically, and emotionally. Fusions are usually formed when two or more Mages perform a synchronized dance, though this is only optional, as seen with Kolarion. Each fusion's dance is different. Sam gives Illarion and Kore a more literal explanation of fusing in a romantic sense, that the Mages turn into mana and have to be trusting of the other Mage with their mana. Each fusion embodies a relationship between the participants. While some fusions like Sam embody romantic relationships, fusion is not inherently romantic, and other fusions can embody other sorts of relationships, such as the social relationships between friends, family, allies or even enemies. De-Fusion De-fusion is a process in which a fusion splits into its component Mages. During the de-fusion process, fusion Mages will reverse the fusion process. The fusion will turn back into a mass of mana before splitting back into its original participating fusees. Stable A stable de-fusion occurs when the participating Mages have a mutual agreement on de-fusing. Unstable An unstable de-fusion occurs when the fusees have a very high conflict of opinion or one or all is experiencing an overwhelming emotion, causing a stand-out individual and the fusion to fall apart. Damaged A damaged de-fusion occurs when the fusion takes on severe physical damage. The damage caused to the fusion will be carried on to the component Mages. Appearance Fusions combine the designs of both/all Mages. The appearance of fusions do not necessarily represent stability or instability, but rather simply what is cool. Types of Fusions Stable Fusions A fusion is marked stable when the fusing Mages remain a strong synchronization, while also keeping a strong bond between each other. Some fusions are stable due to how close in connection the Mages fusing are, such as Sam, since Elio and Alia are so romantically involved. Unstable Fusions Some fusions can be unstable due to the way their participants' personalities combine. Most unstable fusions fail upon fusing or during the fusion. Permanent Fusions Permanent fusions (or "perma-fusions") exist when two Mages remain fused with no intent of being split apart. Realms This is a general property of fusions to where they can travel to and, sometimes even reside. Battle Prowess The magic and abilities of fusions vary based on the two Mages who fuse. Whenever a Fusion makes a soul weapon, they combine the component's original weapons to create a new one composed of those two or more weapons. If a Mage possesses significant other abilities, that may also be incorporated into the fusion's abilities. List of Known Fusions References Navigation Category:Magic